Shelf space is in high demand in many retail outlets and therefore providers of products sometimes find it useful to provide the retail outlet with a shelf unit, along with the product being delivered. When the provider's products are delivered to the store, the delivery man may set up a shelf unit for the provider's products and place the provider's products on the shelves of the shelf unit. The shelf unit therefore must be highly transportable and easy to erect. It also must be attractive and sturdy to give the correct impression to the end purchaser users.